


Lilac

by MacRo



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Family, Father Figures, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacRo/pseuds/MacRo
Summary: "Lavender outbound.""Lilac inbound."Stoic, a workaholic, high maintenance and undeniably the Home Secretary of the United Kingdom. It came with the territory, she told herself. The long hours, constant public scrutiny and strained relationships, especially with her daughter. She had thick skin. There was only one person that saw through that head-strong, powerful, bitch facade but now maybe a Budd did too?





	1. Lavender & Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:
> 
> This is partially set before the first episode but will follow the series with a slight AU and the extra character.
> 
> I loved Julia and wanted to develop a more in-depth history for the character and why she appears the way she does. I thought it would be interesting to see the dynamics between Julia and the various characters of Bodyguard if she were to have a daughter in the show, and how her role affects homelife. . . just like when she mentioned it to Budd.
> 
> Also, I can't believe that she didn't survive! So this may AU slightly after the events of episode 3/4.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! This is my first ever story on AO3 and let me know if you'd like to read more.
> 
> \- D

_Matthew drove the ball down the court, skillfully dodging his opponents as he dribbled towards the three-pointer line. With seven seconds on the clock, Matthew jumped above his defender to shoot the decider goal. The scores were tight 72-74. The tension between Universtiy College London and their greatest rivals Imperial College, burned throughout the stadium as the ball danced around the hoop teasingly._

_The timer sounded its obnoxious buzz and the ball slipped through the net. The crowds of UCL's supporters roared with cheers and applause as the players of both teams of alumni players shook hands, signifying the end of the match._

_"Nice shot, Mate," Matthew's former teammate, a pale sweaty blonde chuckled, slapping his hands down on Matthew's shoulders. "It's just like old times." Yet, Matthew only smirked in response, his gaze trapped by the sight of a brunette figure standing next to the stands, where hoards of fans were now exiting._

_"Yeah, Mate..." Matthew replied clearly distracted by the arrival of the female, his teammate aware of this distraction. The blonde chucked, passing the ball straight into his stomach in order to regain Matthew's attention. "What was that for?" He growled, clutching the ball that had been thrown at his chest._

_"Looks like she's waiting for you," The blonde pointed out matter-of-factly in his thick Scottish accent, gesturing for Matthew to head in that direction. "Better not keep her waiting any longer."_

_Matthew tilted his head, passing the ball back to his Scottish teammate. "I'll see you later, Mate." He informed the blonde swiftly walking towards the wooden stands before another teammate could delay him any further._

_Matthew jogged over to where the brunette figure had been, before his teammate had held him up, cursing under his breath when he noticed they were no longer there. He quickly rounded the corner to see if they had waited, but much to his dismay they were nowhere to be found. Matthew sighed annoyed he had missed them. . . when the sound of soft footsteps echoed from the tunnel leading away from the stands. Matthew immediately turned his head around to witness the one person he was most eager to see._

_She walked towards him, resting her perfectly manicured fingers on his broad, sweaty shoulders. Her layered golden chestnut hair rested at her shoulders, her fringe slightly hiding her comforting chocolate brown eyes, that were framed by long, thick lashes that made Matthew fall every time. Her chestnut locks flowed in elegant waves, adorning her glowing porcelain skin. Her perfect nose and full pink lips that neared his own seductively._

_"Were you really upset that you'd missed me?" The silky voice sounded, her luscious pink lips barely allowing the whisper through._

_Matthew trapped her breath in a fiery kiss, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "I thought you'd ditched me for a second," He grinned resting his forehead against hers, his warm breath burning against her icy skin._

_"And I thought you'd miss that last shot," She remarked, pushing him back against the wooden stands, capturing his lips in another searing kiss._

_"And since when do you know basketball?" Matthew ran his hands along her hips, resting them inside the back pockets of her figure-hugging, black jeans._

_The woman just smirked in response, smiling through their passionate kiss. "I should leave, I've still got to study for my final exams ..." She announced softly, ending their heated kiss much to Matthew's protest. When his face formed a frown, she just grinned her perfectly even smile, as he pulled her back into his sweaty and muscular embrace._

_"Then you'll be the best criminal barrister the English Justice System has ever seen..." He remarked reassuringly, leading her towards the locker room to collect his belongings. "Criminal Barrister, Julia Montague." He announced, gesturing with his hands as though it had been written in the air in front of them._

_The woman sent him a doubtful look, "I still have to just pass these exams though. . . not all of us are second-year associates at one of the top London law firms." She complained jokingly, though deep down she was extremely happy when he had been given the position._

_"Just trust yourself," Matthew collected his bag, not bothering to shower since spending as much time as he could with his enticing brunette was all he wanted. "Besides overachievers like yourself will leave those examiners questioning whether the test was adequate." He chuckled, knowing that she had finished each year of her degree at the top of her class._

_That comment caused a hearty giggled from the beauty beside him, as they exited the stadium. As they moved towards the carpark, Matthew pulled her into his embrace once more, "Julia, I love you," He declared, stopping Julia in her tracks._

_Her smile immediately fell in utter shock. It took her a solid moment to understand what exactly had just occurred. Julia just shook her head of silky chestnut locks, still not believing the utter sincerity of his words. They were both so young and in love. She was sitting her final exams to be a criminal barrister and he was two years into his job as a corporate lawyer._

_Matthew could see she was lost in thought, the organiser in her preparing to tell him that they were too young, on the verge of their careers or even not wanting to ruin what they had. But Matthew knew from the second he met her that she was who he wanted to be with till death do us part._

_"I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, Julia," Matthew continued, pulling Julia out of her deep train of thought and looking into those chocolate orbs of hers. "I want to watch you make a difference in this world and take it by storm..."_

_"I love you too, but-" Julia whimpered. Her heart wanting to agree but logic screaming otherwise._

_"Don't say we're too young... We're 22 and 26 and I can't wait any longer." Matthew shook his head, "You could be the Prime Minister, running the country with a family ... nothing is out of reach." He reassured her, squeezing her shoulders comfortingly._

_Julia raised an eyebrow at his comment, "You want to start a family with me someday?" She questioned, somewhat taken aback with by the genuineness of his actions._

_"Of course," He beamed sincerely, no hesitation in his voice. "I think I've loved you seen the moment I met you three years ago." He remarked, capturing Julia's lips in a soft kiss that expressed his sincere love for her._

_Julia finally opened her eyes after a moment, still savouring the kiss that lingered on her lips, "I've always loved you too." She whispered, finally giving in to the desires of her heart, throwing logic to the wind._

_"Then I have a question for you. . . I was going to wait until your graduation ceremony but-" He remarked, sending her a knowing look as he pulled out a velvet ring box from his bag._

_Matthew sunk down onto one knee, beaming with sincerity. While, Julia clasped a hand over her mouth in surprise, her eyes watering in anticipation._

_"Julia, there are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life as you conquer the world and I promise you that no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. So, Miss Julia Montague, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" He questioned, desperately hoping she hadn't changed her mind._

_Tears glistened in her eyes, as she held her hand out towards Matthew who slid the most beautiful diamond ring onto her finger that Julia had ever come across. "Yes," She cried repeatedly, as Matthew pulled her into a fiery kiss._

_"I love you, Julia."_

The voice echoed in her head as Julia's eyes darted open. Her breathing heavy and heart pounding. Her body was covered in sweat, her silk pyjamas stuck to her back in clumps. The woman's eyes focused on the room around, tears forming in her eyes as she brushed a stray curl from her face.

By the still apparent darkness in her room, she knew it couldn't be more than five or six in the morning. The woman rubbed her eyes, pushing herself up against the headboard.

There was only one night a year that this painful memory returned to her sleep. It was an anniversary of the day that created the woman she is now. Stoic, a workaholic, high maintenance and undeniably the Home Secretary of the United Kingdom. The moment that changed her for better and unmistakably for worse. It had been almost two decades since the death of her first husband, Matthew Thompson, leaving her alone with their almost eighteen-year-old legacy, Charlotte Dahlia Rose.

Many things had occurred over the 18 year period since Julia's life changed for the better and most definitely the worse. She'd left her job as a criminal barrister, and worked her way up the political food chain (regrettably at the expense of her daughter's childhood which was spent with her grandparents), to her current position as Home Secretary in 2016. Even her brief marriage to Roger Penhaligon, when her daughter was six barely lasted the five years it did and the pair were simply fueled by their contempt for one another as it crumbled away.

More, the world would never meet the true Julia Montague, the kind-hearted and loving woman which once existed, as she remains so far buried that even her daughter has now become subject to the _"sociopath"_ or _"ice queen"_ of the political world, or so they call her.

Julia let out a sigh as she moved towards the shower, knowing that sleep wasn't going to greet her anytime soon. Yet, in the back of her mind, she was almost glad to be leaving that cold bed of hers. . . not even her daughter was a frequent sleeper at their flat in Overstrand Mansions now to help Julia sleep comfortably through the night. But then, that was her fault for never being around as much as she should've for Charlotte.

The warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. Her skin burning from the mellow droplets, as she mentally recalled her schedule for the day and the endless hours she'd no doubt spend at the Home Office.

After her shower, the brunette quickly dressed in her navy suit, cream blouse and grey suede heels before applying her much-needed makeup which stopped the Sun or Times reporting on the bags under her eyes with the headline: **_"Is the Home Secretary struggling in her role?_** " or _**"Has it all finally gotten to much for our Home Secretary?"**_

She moved to the kitchen for a coffee, reading through the endless files from her red metal briefcase that she'd hadn't got through last night. She hadn't realised how much she'd achieved that early morning until she received a text message from PC Fenton notifying her that her security team had arrived.

Her eyes lingered on the glowing phone, the text message obstructing the image of herself and daughter, Charlotte at her graduation last May. Charlotte had been valedictorian at Westminster School (ever the overachiever, just like her mother) and Julia couldn't help the small smile curl at her lips at the memory.

Julia collected her papers, placing them back inside the red briefcase, knowing Charlotte was now in her second semester studying Law at University College London (as the legacy of both her parents) and she was beginning to stay even less with Julia than when she attended Westminster School (where she chose the option to board for the most part - considering her mother was never home until late and she hated being left alone in that house, probably as much as Julia did).

As Julia put on her burgundy coat and collected her belongings for the day, she wondered how her relationship with Charlotte had ever got to this point. Where had their unbreakable bond disappeared to and the late nights when Charlotte would sit on her bed and tell her mother just about everything. . . But as she opened the door to her security service she reiterated to herself that "it came with the territory" - the long hours and strained relationship with her daughter that she didn't know where to begin fixing.

"Good morning Ma'am." PC Knowles greeted, opening the back door to her BMW, where her driver Terry and PC Fenton already sat.

"Thank you, Kim." She replied professionally, taking a seat in the back of her car. Julia's mind raced with better memories of Charlotte's childhood as the car headed towards the Home Office. . . but her face would never tell as it appeared stoic and devoid of all emotion as she did to the rest of the world.

"Lavender outbound," PC Fenton spoke into the radio.

x x x x x x x x

The dawn sky was tangerine with painted streaks of coral and sunshine. The sound of chorusing bees filled the morning spring air. The last stars were slowly fading away, no longer the beacons of light for the lost souls of the world. A wispy composition echoed through the tall luscious trees of the South-Kensington flat, where Charlotte had stayed after a long night of studying with her best friend, Roxy.

The fluffy white clouds of a beautiful English sky were yet to be seen. As it gradually became a dome of pastel blue, Charlotte watched from her window intently. It couldn't be more than 6:00 am, yet, Charlotte was an early riser, just like her mother, yet so not like her father, or so she's been told.

The young girl of nearly eighteen had the expected childhood of a politicians offspring to put it plainly. Yet, compared to the rest, her childhood was even more complicated than it seemed. Her parents had barely been married six months when she was conceived, and a mere two months after she was born, her father Matthew passed away of Leukemia.

From what Charlotte could remember as a child, she lived with her grandparents predominately while her mother began her career in politics. It wasn't until she was six that she began living with her mother on a more permanent basis along with her new stepfather, Roger Penhaligon. . . But he only stuck around until she was eleven. . . and as Charlotte looked back on that moment now, she realised that her mother was simply protecting her from the aggressive man that he'd become, when she spent those long lonely nights at her grandparents.

Charlotte had grown much taller over the years, her once pixie-like physique now a distant memory. She now had a toned sculpted figure which was twine-thin. Her waist was tapered and she had a polished porcelain complexion just like her mother. A pair of arched eyebrows looked down on her thick sweeping eyelashes. Her delicate ears framed a button nose. A set of dazzling, even, angel-white teeth gleamed as she smiled gently at the scene outside her window, the sky constantly changing. Her perfectly manicured beige fingernails, slowing intertwined with her curly, chestnut shoulder-length locks. Her enticing, chocolate brown eyes gazed down at her feet over her puffy, heart-shaped lips.

Charlotte had a bouncy personality and a sugary voice, with a heart of gold just like her father (as her mother would tell her constantly). Since she was a child, she’d been taking part in charity events and visits to the Children's Hospitals in London to help bring joy to the children suffering from the terrible disease that killed her father. She wanted to help people (just like her mother) and she found that law was going to let her achieve that.

As her mother guided and protected her through the past seventeen years (almost eighteen now), Charlotte often wondered if her mother ever realized that the person she most wanted to be was her. Through the good and the bad. . . she just wished her mother could see that. She wanted nothing more than to have her mother back... not the Home Secretary.

Charlotte looked down at her phone, deciding that it was time she headed home to change and shower before her day of classes at UCL. She'd sent her security team a message that she needed to leave the South Kensington flat at the earliest time they were able to arrive.

Charlotte quickly changed into her jeans, camisole and blazer from the previous day before slipping on her flats. She made the bed which she had slept in before moving into the kitchen to collect her laptop and textbooks from the previous night of study.

"I'll see you in class today," Charlotte whispered, to her still very much asleep friend who had just wandered into the living space. "Thanks for letting me stay, I owe you big time, Rox."

"It's fine," Roxy mumbled rubbing her eyes groggily. "You might as well move in with me," She chuckled, though Charlotte couldn't tell how coherent her friend was at this hour in the morning.

"You better be careful what you say. . . or I might just take you up on that offer." The young girl chuckled, farewelling her friend as she moved downstairs into the lobby to where her head of security, PS May was waiting.

"Good morning, Miss," May greeted, sending the girl a small smile.

Charlotte eagerly returned the smile, always glad to see the woman. "I can't thank you enough for picking me up this early." She thanked sincerely, looking down at her watch which read six thirty.

"It's never a problem dear," She reassured the girl, as they moved towards the Range Rover that was parked out the front of the apartment block.

Charlotte slid into the back seat with a small sigh, "Have you eaten breakfast this morning?" She questioned, knowing that the security team would've most likely rushed to pick her up.

"No, Miss, I haven't yet," May replied professionally.

The young brunette gave a regretful sigh. She always felt bad in situations like these. "Alright, if we can I'd appreciate if we could grab some pastries and coffee from the usual bakery on the way, for myself and the team." Charlotte requested, always wanting to ensure everyone else was satisfied.

"Of course, Miss," May returned with a smile, as her driver pulled away from the curb. "Lilac outbound," May reported through the radio, causing a small smile to curl at her lips at the name. It had been fitting given her mother was Lavender.

When Charlotte arrived at her mother's flat in Overstrand Mansions she had been surprised to see the folder of confidential documents that always remained inside the red briefcase were sprawled across her study desk.

Charlotte gave a soft sigh knowing her mother had most likely forgotten about the papers out of the pure lack of sleep she received on a daily basis. Collecting the papers off the desk, she placed them into a yellow envelope to hand to her mother before her classes today.

The brunette quickly showered and changed her to her light blue denim jeans, white shirt and grey jumper, tan flats and collected her navy tote from her wardrobe. She looked sophisticated enough to visit the Home Office but casual enough to attend her classes in the cool spring afternoon.

A single golden leaf pirouetted down an invisible spiral of breeze, spinning through the air as it let itself be carried down. Charlotte watched it intently as it moved away from her bedroom window. It shook slightly as if it could have been whisked away any second by the grip of an icy wind, but it kept floating down the twirling course. She hummed to herself quietly as it finally vanished from her sight, collecting her tote for classes and the envelope of critical government documents.

She locked the door to the flat, heading downstairs to where her security team were still waiting, "I need to get these to the Home Office before class," she announced, sliding into the back seat of the Range Rover.

"No worries, Miss," May remarked, as the pulled away from her home. "Lilac inbound." She spoke into the radio as Charlotte drowned out any noise, merely focusing on the scenery that passed her in a blurry wave.

When Charlotte arrived at the Home Office, it was as though time stood still. Her mother's routine had barely changed in the two years she'd been the Home Secretary. Everything always felt the same, as though nothing would ever change. The elevator sounded, and the metal doors opened smoothly.

Charlotte rounded the corner to see her mother's office was vacant. A small sigh escaped her body as she moved towards the office. Every part of her wishing she could just see her mother, even for a moment.

She pushed the glass door open, heading towards the desk. She placed the envelope of confidential files on the desk, with a small note: "Thought you might need these. Charlie x."

She stared at the name she'd written momentarily, wondering whether to change it to 'Charlotte'. After all, her mother never called her 'Charlie' in public anymore. . . it was always Charlotte now, especially after she began working on the boards of several charities and her mother climbed the political food chain. It was more professional the PR team had informed her. . . instead, it seemed that it merely continued to erase the human side of her mother.

"Miss, you need to get to class," May announced, pulling Charlotte out of her trance. Charlotte continued to stare at the name until the silver photo frame of six-year-old her caught her attention. She stared at the frame that sat next to her mother's laptop, unaware that her mother had put the photo there.

"Right," Charlotte gave a nod, returning her gaze to her Head of Security. "We should head off." She agreed, moving back out of the glass office and towards the lift.

Julia had been in a meeting when Charlotte had dropped of the confidential documents she hadn't even realised she'd forgotten. Always looking after her; even when Julia knew she was far from deserving. She smoothed her fingers of her daughter's perfectly printed handwriting.

Julia moved to glance down at the street below, recognising the chocolate locks and petite figure of her daughter as she climbed into the back of the Range Rover, clearly heading over to University for the day. Julia glanced over at the time and date on her laptop, then back to her daughter. It was almost March and she’d be preparing for her exams soon and before she’d know it Charlotte will have finished her first year. Yet, she was set to turn eighteen and that’s what really caught Julia off guard... where have all the years gone?

"Oh, Charlie" She whispered, she hadn't used to her daughter's nickname it what seemed like forever. She missed it. She missed her.


	2. Political Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update! I have made some very minor changes to the first chapter just to help with the flow of the story. 
> 
> It will follow the series soon!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, ideas and comments. I love to hear them and it helps me write the next chapters 
> 
> \- D

The sky glistened vividly, its bright white winter sunshine lighting the day as the falling delicate petals flutter down in the slowly warming winter air. The sun peeked through the white taffeta sheers of Charlotte’s bedroom at Overstrand Apartments.

It’s sunlight kissing her porcelain complexion, slowly waking her from deep slumber. Her glossy chocolate locks tumbled down her back in a waterfall as she lifted her head from the satin pillow, her mind attempting to focus on the day ahead.

She stifled a small yawn, stretching her arms out as she reached over for her phone that sat on her bedside table. 6:40am. The young girl scrolled through her messages and emails before opening her planner that also rested on the bedside. A quick glance at today’s date confirmed her visit to the Children’s Hospital, with her boyfriend of almost a year, James.

Charlotte couldn’t help the smile forming at her lips at her upcoming birthday. She’d finally be eighteen... almost a year into her degree nonetheless. But it was almost March and Charlotte was terribly excited to spend the day with her mother and grandmother. Just relaxed and simple.

The brunette gave another small yawn, shielding her eyes from the morning sunshine, which was refracting off the pictures frames in her room and casting spotlights on the cream walls.

Charlotte moved towards her wardrobe collecting her clothes for the day. She dressed in her black jeans, white shirt, French navy blazer and black suede heels before heading to the bathroom to apply a light layer of makeup.

Charlotte braided the top half of her hair into a simple crown before curling the rest of her shoulder length locks. Heading into the kitchen, the brunette scanned her eyes over the countless brownies she’d baked last night for the children she’d be visiting today.

As she packed the last of the brownies her phone buzzed. “Hey, are you on your way?” Charlotte asked her boyfriend James through the phone, glancing down at her watch as she did.

“Sorry Charlotte...” He murmured through the phone, sounding half asleep. Charlotte couldn’t help the groan bubbling in her throat... he couldn’t seriously be cancelling on her, yet again.

“I just can’t come with you today.” James continued dully, appearing to share no interest in Charlotte’s responsibilities.

“Are you joking?” Charlotte sighed slightly annoyed by the lack of support from her significant other. “Who am I going to go with now? We have had this planned for weeks! Especially since you’ve already pulled out of the last dozen visits!” She complained with a hard sigh.

“No sorry babe.” James groaned into the phone, “I just can’t do it today.” He replied vaguely, though Charlotte did have time to argue.

“I’ll just figure something out.” Charlotte remarked ending the call, hearing her mother moving around the flat that early morning. “Like I usually do,” She muttered into the deadline.

Charlotte finishing stacking the brownies into disposable cardboard boxes before dialling Roxy’s number as she sipped her coffee.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Aren’t you supposed to be at the hospital soon?” Roxy questioned almost immediately after the line connected.

“James cancelled.” Charlotte replied plainly, not wanting to discuss it.

The faint sound of Roxy cursing in the background carried through the phone. “I’ll be at yours in ten.” She said, the clattering of keys in the background.

“Thanks Rox,” Charlotte sighed, ending the called.

She threw her phone onto the bench as the sound of her mother’s heels clicked against the floorboards. “Everything alright?” Julia questioned, after having heard Charlotte’s side of the conversation for both calls.

The young girl glanced up to where her mother was now standing. Julia was dressed in her black suit, white blouse and heels, leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh everything’s fine.” Charlotte lied, pouring her mother a cup of coffee. “Always is...” She muttered under her breath so her mother wouldn’t hear. But Julia did. “Here.” Charlotte passed the coffee over to her mother.

“Thank you darling,” Julia smiled, kissing the side of her daughter’s head as Charlotte speedily left the kitchen before her mother could ask anything more.

Julia gave a small sigh as she sipped her coffee. Their relationship was just crumbling away and all Julia could do was sit there and watch. She wanted nothing more than to pull Charlotte into her arms and hold her there forever... but they were beyond a point of return now. She did even know where to begin...

The sound of the doorbell ringing pulled Julia out of her distracted trance. She listened to the faint voices as she held onto her coffee absentmindedly.

“I brought reinforcements,” Roxy’s voice carried through the apartment, the second Charlotte opened the door.

The brunette felt her breath hitch as she glanced at the figure standing beside her friend. “Oh when did you get back?” Charlotte questioned, leading on the doorframe in slight shock.

Roxy’s older brother, Hayden sat in the doorway her and her mother’s apartment. Roxy had been Charlotte’s childhood friend since she was two and Hayden had always been there to protect the ever adventuress pair.

But Charlotte hadn’t seen him in nearly two years since he joined the military as a Royal Airforce pilot. The sound of his smooth and familiar voice interrupted her train of thought.

“Yesterday morning. I’m being stationed closer to home for a while... but I’ll be heading back soon.” Hayden replied, sending her a small smile as he too surveyed her changed appearance. “Just in time for your birthday as well!” He chuckled.

Charlotte suppressed the faint blush on her cheeks by swiftly changing the conversation. “That’s nice. I know Roxy and I surely missed your overprotectiveness.” She remarked sarcastically, earning a nod of agreement from her blonde best friend.

“Oh particularly when you’d follow us to a sleepover and pretend to ‘check’ the house to make sure we were safe.” Roxy rolled her eyes, hitting her brother’s shoulder playfully.

Hayden only held his hands up defensively. “Come, brownies are in the kitchen. I just have to grab my bag.” She gestured for the pair to step out of the doorway. “I’ll just be a second.”

Hayden and Roxy disappeared into the kitchen, while Charlotte grabbed her tote from her bedroom. She’d merely been gone a minute and her friends had already started eating her freshly baked goods.

“I wasn’t even gone a minute!” She complained staring between the two, her mother watching from the table with her coffee and a brownie in hand too, much to her daughters surprise.

“Oh I’ve missed these!” Hayden grinned, taking another bite of his second brownie. Julia couldn’t help but mentally agree as she took a small bite of her own. Her daughter had always had a gift for baking... just like her grandmother.

The look of horror on Charlotte’s face caused the group to stifle a laugh. Once more, Julia had missed being witness to this side of her daughter.

“No. No. No.” Charlotte repeated frantically, closing the open box. “I’ve just made enough for all the children and their families!” She protested, pulling the boxes away from her friends.

Roxy sent her friend a doubtful look, “Charl there’s enough here to feed a small village. I think you made way more than enough.” She said finishing the last of her brownie.

“I like to have extra just in case.... but you keep eating my extras!” She defended, taking the box Hayden had taken from the pile she’d just taken away from them. “Sneaky.” She gave a sigh sealing the box before they could steal another brownie.

“You should get going, it’s 8:00 already.” Julia interrupted, walking to the kitchen to put her coffee cup away. “Roxy, Hayden, always lovely to see you.” She smiled, as the sibling pair returned the greeting.

“Right,” Charlotte sent her mother a small smile. “Shall we head downstairs.” She questioned, collecting a stack of brownies into her arms.

“Yes, I’m going to drive since I’ve got to head into work before class this afternoon.” Roxy explained, collecting some brownies as she headed towards the door.

“No worries. I can give Hayden a lift home.” Charlotte replied, heading towards the Range Rover parked behind her mother’s BMW.

Hayden loaded the baked goods into the boot with the assistance of her security detail, while Roxy got into her car to follow behind. Charlotte mounted the curb once more, turning to see her mother leaving the apartment as well.

“Bye Charlotte.” Julia waved as PC Knowles closed the entry door. “Have a nice day.” The mother tried, hoping it would start to mend their wounds.

Though it didn’t go unnoticed by her daughter. It was as though Charlotte wasn’t even thinking as she moved towards her mother for a hug.

The brunette embraced her mother tightly. “Bye mum.” She whispered, breaking away from the warmth that radiated from her mother. Something she missed more than anything.

Without a second glance, Charlotte hopped into the car where Hayden was seated. The Range Rover pulling away from the curb.

Julia watched in shock as her daughter disappeared. Her entire body had filled with a warmth it hadn’t in what felt like forever.

Julia slid into the backseat, her mind racing with thoughts, especially with her daughters birthday so close. Julia made a mental note to ask Charlotte what she wanted for her 18th, as the car pulled away from the curb. She knew Matthew had organised a series of gifts for her birthday’s when he was diagnosed... in case the worst happened. And it did.

When Julia returned from her meeting around mid-afternoon, she headed to lunch with Rob MacDonald. It was then that she spotted the broadcast of her daughter on the news. Attached was the headline: “Our Political Princess brings joy again to the cancer ward at the Royal Children’s Hospital.”

Julia smirked at the name the press had given her last June. It had somehow become increasingly popular throughout the media platforms, with Charlotte almost solely known as the ‘Political Princess’ now.

Yet Julia couldn’t deny that there was some truth to the name. Charlotte had grown up in the political world, practically surrounded by it her entire life and considering her heritage it wasn’t a surprise. But she was Julia’s princess, she’d always be ... but she’d somehow become an icon through her work with children across the county. People forever interested in what Charlotte was doing.

Rob noticed Julia’s distracted gaze and followed it to the screen with the news story on Charlotte. “She’s just like you.” He grinned, pulling Julia from her trance to face the smile that always put her on edge.

“Uh thank you.” Julia felt uncomfortable discussing her daughter with him and changed the conversation swiftly. “Do you have the documents?” She questioned, watching as Rob’s face fell slightly.

“No, there at the Home Office.” He replied after a moment.

Julia sighed, “Let’s head there now then.” She decided, standing from her seat in an instant, her security detail following swiftly.

“Right.” Rob agreed, standing up to follow the woman who’d left so abruptly. “Was it something he said?” He wondered as he slid into the backseat.

x x x x x

The city was glorious since its inception. The sidewalks were smooth grey stones, joined with such precision that the joins were almost invisible. The walls were concrete, creating its countless dark alleyways, that run beside the rivers of traffic.

The blaring of horns, the fume-filled air and the flocks of tourists from all directions. London was special... not that Charlotte got to experience it often. Especially with her security detail. It didn’t exactly make it easy to go unnoticed, un-photographed and unreported.

The way Big Ben towered over the old tired buildings and Buckingham Palace a gem of the city. How the crimson double-deckers rushed through the streets and how there are forever people running, always running. There is never a dull moment, nor a quiet one. This was London that Charlotte loved.

Charlotte and Roxy wondered along the Oxford Street shops still discussing their morning at the hospital and their classes. They headed towards Carnaby Street with their favourite cafe just down the alley.

Charlotte sipped her cappuccino with Roxy watching her suspiciously. The brunette knew that look... something was brewing under the surface and Roxy looked like she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“What do you need to say?” Charlotte questioned, knowing her friend had something she needed to share. “I can feel you’ve been keeping it in the entire day.” She commented, sending the blonde a knowing look.

“James...” Roxy remarked dryly, taking a sip of her coffee.

Charlotte gave a sigh, already knowing where this conversation was leading. “What about him?” She said absentmindedly.

“You need to get rid of him... he’s been so selfish and self-absorbed lately... or always.” Roxy glared, ever protective of her friend. “I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“That was different and you know it,” Charlotte reasoned, though she lowered her voice so as to not alert any of the surrounding patrons.

“Maybe...” Roxy somewhat agreed with her friend. “But I’ve had an odd feeling about him since you started dating last September.”

“Rox, we’re fine.” Charlotte reassured herself. “He’s fine.”

“Who are you trying to convince?” Roxy reasoned, forcing Charlotte to avert her eyes. The brunette knew that her friend was right. James had stood her up almost every charity event, function and date that they’d planned in the last couple months. “You know I’m right, Charl,”

“I know, I know,” Charlotte signed, rubbing her forehead distressed. “Maybe I should just hold on a little longer?” She remarked, though it sounded more like a pleading question. “Maybe if we talk, he can change?”

“Charl, the decision is always yours,” Roxy replied, noticing her friends distressed expression, “I just don’t want to see you get hurt again, that’s all... and I don’t want you to feel like your hanging on to a relationship that isn’t there.”

“I know.” Charlotte sent her friend a grateful smile. “I just want to give it one last chance.”

Roxy shook her head, finishing her coffee, “You’re too nice for your own good. You can’t always see the good in people, it’ll catch you off guard.”

x x x x x 

Julia sat at his her in the darkness of her office, one hand loosely gripping her coffee, the other clenching around the photo frame of six-year-old Charlotte, as though she was prepared for someone to attempt to snatch it from her. She had felt such warmth this morning when Charlotte had hugged her. She missed having her close. Julia placed the photo frame back on her desk, grabbing her phone instead.

It had been like Charlotte this morning, Julia unconsciously dial her daughter’s number and when she answered, Julia was caught off guard.

“Mum?” Charlotte’s voice sounded through the phone. “Is everything alright?” Julia could hear the worry if her daughter’s voice, considering Julia didn’t call her often.

“Oh nothing’s wrong, darling.” Julia reassured the girl. “I just wanted to ask how it went at the hospital today...” She improvised, not wanting to stop hearing her daughter’s voice.

“Oh, it went really well today.” Charlotte beamed and Julia could hear the genuineness in her daughter’s voice. “The brownies were a hit and it was a massive help with Roxy and Hayden too.”

But then Julia felt her daughter hold back. Like the normality of a conversation such as this, which had become so foreign to the pair, felt odd. There was like an unspoken plea to go back but neither knew how to get back to where they were.

“Are you still at work?” Charlotte asked, breaking the silence between the pair.

“Ah yes I am,” Julia remarked with a regretful sigh.

“Well, I can leave something in the fridge for you when you get home.” Charlotte offered, knowing her mother barely had a proper meal these days.

“Oh you don’t have to worry about me, Charlie.” Julia replied absentmindedly, not even acknowledging her choice of words.

It was only Charlotte’s hesitation on the phone that caused Julia to realise. “Oh I’ve already made some dinner... so it’ll be there if you want it.” She continued, refusing to acknowledge her mother’s choice of words... enjoying the sound of her nickname.

“Thanks darling,” Julia smiled at her daughter’s kind hearted nature. “Are you studying tonight?” She questioned, wanting to keep this distraction from her endless work as long as possible.

“Unfortunately,” Charlotte replied with a sigh, “Figured I’d get a head start on revising for my tests and by extension exams even though it’s barely March.”

“That’s probably smart.” Julia agreed, a proud smile stretched across her face. Charlotte had always been an exceptionally bright girl. “I’ll let you go, darling.” She whispered.

“Alright, bye mum.” Charlotte farewelled, “I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Yes, bye Charlotte.”


	3. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the update!
> 
> I promise the next chapter or two will introduce David!
> 
> With David - I was thinking about making him slightly older than what he is portrayed in the series. Since Charlotte is eighteen, I was thinking that David could still younger than Julia but not significantly so that David could appear as a fatherly figure for her. Please let me know what you think of this, or if you have any ideas it would really help!
> 
> \- D

_Julia's eyes darted open the moment she heard the first whimper. Though it may have appeared to be no more than natural movement within the structure of the house to some. It had resonated through her stoic exterior and straight to her heart. She paused there for a moment longer, listening for the soft sounds of her daughter between Roger's heavy snoring._

_The soft echoes of a child's cry didn't seem to wake the man beside her, not that he ever cared, claiming it was Charlotte's way of seeking unnecessary attention. Not that it mattered; Julia was content with keeping all her little girl had to offer to herself, and there was a lot that bright young mind surprised her with every day._

_The woman pulled the covers off her body delicately, heading in search of the soft whimpers that could only belong to her darling little girl. The hallway was cool, dimly lit, with the sound of muffled sobs becoming clearer as she neared the bedroom._

_Julia opened Charlotte's door to a sight the crushed her inside. Charlotte had her knees pulled flat against her chest, her head buried in a pillow, slowly rocking herself as a coping mechanism. Her breathing was heavy, small whimpers escaping with each breath she took._

_Julia noticed the thick layer of sweat which coated her daughter's forehead as she wandered further into the room. It was this very movement that alerted Charlotte to her mother's presence, and the young girl's face instantly turned into one of regret._

_"I promise I didn't mean to wake you." She cried repeatedly, as Julia pulled the young girl into her arms. "I promise, I promise," She moaned, tears sliding down her cheeks._

_Julia could now feel how hot Charlotte really was; a drastic comparison to the icy air that seeped through the tiny crevasses in the flat over winter. Her body was covered in sweat, pyjamas stuck to her back in clumps._

_The woman held the girl tighter in her arms with hopes to calm the sobbing child. "Oh honey, mummy's always here for you," Julia cooed, rocking the girl in her arms. "Why didn't you come to get me, Charlie?"_

_Charlotte's hot tears dripped onto Julia's bare shoulders, stinging her cool skin. "I was trying so hard to be quiet. . . I didn't want to wake him." She whispered into the crook of her mother's neck._

_"Charlie, you're sick." Julia sighed as she placed her hand to her daughter's burning forehead. "You could never do anything wrong, darling." She comforted, carrying her sick daughter into the kitchen._

_Sitting the 8-year-old on the counter, Julia searched through the cabinets for Charlotte's medicine. The woman gave a regretful sigh knowing the first time Charlotte had been extremely ill since her marriage to Roger, she'd come in search of her. A mistake that was never repeated no matter how dire the situation._

_Charlotte learnt very quickly that she was not to disturb her step-father after she was dismissed for bed (but that had grown to extend to most times Charlotte was in his presence). Especially after Roger's aggressive and borderline physical tantrum while her mother was out of the room momentarily._

_Not that Julia ever let Roger off the hook for treating Charlotte that way. . . but Charlotte never dared disturb them again, no matter how much pain she was in._

_Julia looked into her daughter’s chocolate eyes surrounded by her now very pale skin. "Open up, honey." She whispered reassuringly, holding the medicine up to her daughter's mouth. Charlotte eagerly obliged, desperately wanting all the pain and aching to cease._

_Charlotte stared up at her mother with pleading eyes. "Mummy, can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." She said softly, a single tear sliding down her cheek._

_The mother wiped the stray tear from her daughter's beautiful face, giving a soft nod. "Of course, Charlie," Julia kissed her daughter's forehead as she scooped the girl back into her arms. "You know Mummy's always going to be there for you." She remarked soothingly, the young girl shifting her head gave Julia the reassurance she needed._

_Julia laid Charlotte down on the queen size bed, which practically swallowed her petite form before curling up beside her._

_Charlotte whimpered softly, nuzzling her tiny body into her mother's warm flesh. "I love you, mummy," Charlotte whispered as she fell back into deep slumber, her fever seeming to cease enough for the child to sleep._

_"I love you, Charlie," Julia replied, kissing her daughter's hair. The woman held the tiny girl in her arms as she too drifted off into a peaceful slumber once more; never wanting to let go._

x x x x x x

Charlotte's mind was fuzzy; the last remnants of her dream were being chased away by the realisation that she was awake again. It was actually a nice dream, something about spending an entire day with her mother, but the details were fading fast.

The light snow settled outside Charlotte's window was polar-white, something only she found comfort in. The wintry weather still hadn't ceased. It was almost the second week of March and the snow still hadn't entirely melted.

In fact, the ever apparent snow seemed to cloud Charlotte's judgement. It took her a moment to realise, her mind still hazy from slumber but it was her birthday tomorrow.

Eighteen.

Adult.

Independent.

Freedom was a word that many people her age used to describe eighteen. Often used as the benchmark age to stop relying on parents for almost everything it seemed. . . and did their parents feel the same? Was Charlotte supposed to do the same with her mother? Was she even ready to say goodbye to the relationship she barely has?

Charlotte sniffled slightly, emotions brewing too close to the surface for her liking. It had been a hectic and emotional week and a half, to say the least (not that Charlotte was about to let anyone in on the status of her crumbling interior), but it was Friday morning which meant her mother wouldn't be as occupied with her work this evening and tomorrow.

It was the simple gesture of not having to watch her mother worry about work that always made her smile. It was just this one time of year they pretended that all was fine. That nothing had changed between them. But it had, and Charlotte didn't know how to find her way back.

Charlotte sat up squinting at the sunlight seeping through the crevasses in the blinds. The brunette stifled a small yawn, collecting her phone off the bedside to check her messages.

After replying to the countless emails and messages she'd received since she fell asleep, Charlotte headed into her wardrobe. Throwing on her white skinny jeans and baby blue woollen jumper before heading into the kitchen for some breakfast. The girl sipped her coffee quietly, fidgeting absentmindedly with the papers beside her that she was supposed to be reviewing.

The outside world was far from Charlotte's conscious.

Julia had noticed it the moment she stepped foot in the kitchen. She had been suspicious all week but held her tongue. She'd hoped Charlotte would've come to her if it was serious. . . but even if it wasn't, Julia still wished they'd chat like they used to. No boundaries. No secrets. No lies.

Yet, to top it off, Charlotte was eighteen tomorrow. An adult. An independent woman. She wouldn't need her Mummy anymore. She'd be even more self-sufficient than she already is.

Every part of Julia pleaded to not lose her baby girl. She was the one perfect thing Julia had managed to create in her life. . . she couldn't lose her now. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't sit back and watch any longer. . .

"Charlie," Julia called, following the direction of her daughter's distracted gaze. Julia tried again, and when no response followed she moved to stand beside her daughter. "Charlie, darling?" Julia brushed her shoulder, this time gaining her daughter's attention.

"Sorry," Charlotte furrowed her brows, staring up at her mother. She'd clearly been deep in thought.

Charlotte was no doubt surprised by the sudden closeness of her mother, yet the warmth which seemed to radiate off Julia always brought a sense of safety and comfort. The girl gave her mother a small smile enjoying the closeness and the way 'Charlie' rolled of her mother's lips so reassuringly.

"My head is up in the clouds this morning." Charlotte apologised, leaning her head against mother's shoulder as though afraid Julia would increase the distance if she didn't.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Julia asked, wrapping an arm around her daughter instinctively.

Charlotte simply nodded against her mother's shoulder, dismissing the topic. "I was thinking maybe we could stay in tonight?" She said, finally lifting her head from Julia's shoulder.

Julia sent her a questioning look, as though Charlotte didn't just give her mother more reason to be worried. "But we've always celebrated your pre-birthday out in the city? Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" The mother pushed, surprising herself at how much she'd pressed her daughter for information.

"No, I've just got a terrible day." Charlotte sighed, placing her cup in the sink, her mother's arm still draped around her shoulder. "Full day of classes, meeting with the Dean, meeting to organise the annual fundraiser for the Children's Hospital, somewhere in between that I'm meeting Roxy and Hayden for lunch. . ." Charlotte trailed off, Julia nodding her head somewhat understanding her daughter's point.

"If that's what you want, darling." Julia agreed, though confirmed it once more. "It's just this year's special. Are you sure?"

Charlotte threw a muesli bar into her tote bag, "Trust me, knowing your schedule for today and my own. . . I'd be happy to curl up at home, with some takeaway and not have to worry about being photographed and even just pretend that for one night that my mother's not the Home Secretary of the United Kingdom . . . and is just my mum."

Julia could hear the soft plead in her voice. "I'll always be here. . . even if work makes me an absolute cow sometimes." Julia pulled her daughter into her arms. "Or all the time." She joked.

"I love you, mum," Charlotte whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek as built up emotions from the past week finally bubbled to the surface.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Julia asked, not releasing Charlotte from her tight embrace.

"Je ne sais pas," Charlotte replied, pulling herself out of her mother's arms to look up at her. "I just need some time first, okay?" She pleaded, looking into her mother's chocolate eyes that matched her own.

Julia nodded, "Okay, I'm here when you're ready. Always, remember?" She reminded her daughter, who only embraced her mother tighter.

x x x x x

Charlotte had been in the shower when Julia arrived home that evening. She'd made the extra effort to be home early despite her work suggesting otherwise. Not only because it was Charlotte's pre-birthday but her daughter's dampened aura had sat in her subconscious the entire day.

Julia started towards her room to change when she heard soft footsteps enter the room. Charlotte's eyes were red and puffy when they met her mother's, and despite Charlotte's best attempt to pass them off as a result of the burning shower water, Julia knew better.

Julia observed her daughter's attire of pyjamas shorts and her UCL jumper, a small smile curling at her lips. "I'm just going to get changed," Julia informed her as she moved in the direction of her bedroom.

Charlotte followed her mother silently, immediately crawling onto the large bed when they entered. Julia wasted no time in changing into her own pyjamas and cosy jumper before joining her daughter.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Julia asked, though Charlotte's gaze remained in her lap.

"I'm alright. . . I promise," She replied, refusing to look at her mother knowing her face mimicked every bottled up feeling, especially from recent events.

Julia sighed, lifting her daughter's chin to meet her gaze, "Charlie, you can't lie to me," She chuckled, wiping the single tear that escaped Charlotte's chocolate orbs. "You were never good at it as a child, either..."

Charlotte sniffled lightly at her mother's comment, though still didn't open up. She couldn't. There was just too much. She didn't know how to start. Where to start.

"Is everything alright with you and James?" Julia probed, hoping to uncover the source of daughter's recent dimmed aura.

Charlotte shrugged, “Hm."

"What happened?" Julia questioned, an expression of worry plastered across her face. "Did you break up? Did something happen between you two?”

"That's an understatement," She mumbled vaguely, clearly holding back tears. She didn't want to give in to the overwhelming urge to break down. . . though she was close.

"Charlie, tell me." Julia urged, reaching out for her daughter's hand. "Please, darling."

Charlotte let the tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sick of being used. I'm sick of being used as though I don't matter."

Julia instinctively embraced her daughter tightly, "Oh Charlie,"

Charlotte rested her head on her mother's chest, "I caught James cheating on me, he said it'd been happening since the end of December. . . that I was simply a publicity stunt to get him some job in Westminster."

Julia felt sick. Part of her couldn’t even comprehend why she hadn’t made more of an effort earlier. Why she’d let her job have so much dominance over her personal life that her daughter suffered.

“He won’t have a job there for long,” Julia muttered, clearly livid at her daughter’s admission about her ex.

“Mum, no.” Charlotte sat up instantly, her cheeks stained with tears. “Don’t. . . it’ll just make everything worse.”

“Charlie, he’s hurt you.” Julia reasoned, her hand still intertwined in her daughter’s. “I can’t just sit here and pretend that you’re not crumbling inside. . . and I'm part of the reason you are.”

“But it’s not just him.” Charlotte cried, “It’s everything. I’m not that perfect ‘Political Princess’ everyone makes me out to be. I'm so far from it. I don't want to be it.”

Julia’s heart shattered at her words. “Charlotte, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent.”

“But mum, it happens every time.” The young girl argued, her voice raised though Julia knew it wasn’t an attack on her. “No one’s genuinely interested in me. . . only the publicity and opportunities associated with me!”

“Charlie,” Julia tried.

“It just hurts.” Charlotte whimpered, tears streaming down her face again. “I want to stop hurting.” Julia pulled her fragile daughter into her arms once more.

“Charlie, you’re enough. More than enough. . . and one day you’ll find someone who sees that, just like I do. You’re intelligent, compassionate, loving . . . every perfect trait of your fathers has made its way to you. I know you’re hurting and you’re allowed to. You're human. . . You know I’m here for you, always.”

“I know.” She whispered.

The pair rested there in comfortable silence. Charlotte tucked tightly in her mother’s arms. It was in that moment that Julia knew she had to fix this. She was determined to. She wasn’t going to let any more time pass her by without Charlotte beside her too.

“Mum,” Charlotte started, though felt her breath become trapped in her throat. “There’s uh. . .”

“Charlie?” Julia pleaded.

“There’s something I’ve been keeping from you.” She remarked quietly, ever elusive in providing information to her mother.

Julia felt her breath hitch, “You’re not-“

The young girl knew exactly what her mother was suggesting. “Oh Christ No!” Charlotte bolted out of her mother’s arms, immediately sitting up on the bed.

“Well, you didn’t exactly give me much to go on.” Julia reasoned, sending her daughter a knowing look, which turned into a smirk.

“I know.” Charlotte nodded her head, releasing a small giggle. “It’s about my meeting with the Dean today.”

Julia stared at her daughter with a puzzled expression. ”Charlotte I’ve seen your grades. . . there near impeccable. Did something happened at University?”

“Well, the University is starting an intensive acceleration program this upcoming summer term and they’ve asked me to enrol,” Charlotte informed her mother, who’s expression instantly changed from one of worry to extreme pride.

“Charlie that’s amazing!” Julia beamed embracing her daughter tightly. “Are you going to enrol?”

“Maybe,” Charlotte sighed, unsure of whether this was the right decision. “It means I’d have to reduce my hours and responsibilities at the hospital and on the board for a while.”

Julia could hear the hesitation in her voice, knowing what these charities meant to her. “This intensive term means what exactly for your degree?” She asked, curious to know if she’d be finished early than expected for a typical law degree.

“They want me to study intensely from mid-April to the start of September so that I can skip second year,” Charlotte explained.

“Oh,” was all Julia managed. “That’s something that doesn’t get offered a lot, Charlie.” She explained, knowing that opportunities to accelerate law degrees were rare and only occurred in certain exceptional circumstances.

“I know, do you think I should do it?” Charlotte questioned, tilting her head in anticipation of her mother’s answer.

Julia smiled at her daughter, “I’ll always support you in anything you choose. . . but I actually think this could be an incredible opportunity for you, Charlie.” She replied sincerely, pulling the girl back into her arms.

“Alright,” Charlotte agreed. “Besides, I’ve got the 1999 Valedictorian at UCL and Home Secretary who might be able to help me if I get stuck.” Charlotte giggled, gazing up at her mother who also chuckled.

“That can be arranged.” Julia grinned, kissing her daughter’s forehead.

The pair had spent the following hours catching up on lost time, Julia treasuring every single second of it. Julia stroked Charlotte’s soft chocolate locks, softly lulling her to sleep.

Julia opened her eyes gently, perplexed by the unexpected weight against her chest. A glance down confirmed that Charlotte had fallen asleep on her last night.

She was truly proud of her little girl; accepted to The University College London at seventeen, and now accelerating her degree. Not to mention the heart of gold that reminded her of Matthew each day, with Charlotte’s consistent and tireless work with the Children’s Hospitals around the country.

Charlotte was truly an exceptionally bright young girl. . . no woman; for she was now officially eighteen.


	4. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the update!
> 
> I promise the next chapters will follow the series! Sorry background took so long! Focus will now also move more to Julia as well.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this, or if you have any ideas it would really help! Particularly with Julia, David and Charlotte.
> 
> \- D

“I just don’t get this!” Charlotte sighed frustrated, pushing her books away from her. The young girl slammed her head down on the table in defeat. “Why does my brain not understand this?” She complained, her voice slightly muffled by the kitchen table.

Roxy had long ago buried her head in her arms, exhausted by their never-ending studying. She’d been preparing for the end of her first-year exams, counting down that days to her trip to Spain with her boyfriend.

While Charlotte (definitely jealous of her best friends upcoming trip) attempted to power through her ever-increasing workload. Charlotte was determined to not give up just yet, especially with the immense pressure on her with this acceleration. She didn’t want to let everyone down. . . particularly her mother. She just needed to get to September and her workload would reduce once more, and then she had to find an internship or job.

“I need a shower and a nap,” Roxy groaned, lifting her head from the table. “My head hurts from all this studying.” She whined, getting up to leave. “You should take a break too.” She suggested, pulling the textbooks away from Charlotte, whose head was still resting against the cold wood.

“Don’t hold your breath.” Charlotte sighed, looking up at her friend regretfully. “I’ll still be here when you get out.” She moaned, leaning her head back onto the table, as though it hurt to hold up.

“Suit yourself then,” Roxy groaned, heading to her room for a shower.

The hours seemed to pass by endlessly as Charlotte stared at the same case study she’d be reviewing since this morning.

“You have the cutest expression when you’re concentrating.” A familiar voice chuckled, pulling Charlotte out of her trance.

The brunette looked up to meet the icy blue eyes of her best friends brother, and one of her longest friends.

“Hayden.” Charlotte smiled, as he sat down beside her. “I didn’t know you were back in town.” She remarked, curious to know how long he’d been home . . . and more importantly how long he’d been standing there watching her.

Hayden returned the smile. “I’ve been in Cambridge the last two months working on my degree as part of my service,” Hayden explained, though Charlotte only sent him a perplexed look.

“Cambridge? Degree?” She asked, thoroughly confused. “I thought you were training to be a pilot? Or are a pilot.” She said, now very unsure of herself.

Her mind desperately wondering why this hadn’t come up before. Why she didn’t know this, especially since he’d been doing it for the past four years.

Hayden shook his head, “I am a pilot and I get deployed for combat often as well. . . but in my final year of school, the R.A.F. gave me a scholarship to study medicine, while I worked in the force.” He explained, Charlotte still sending him a confused look.

He gave a chuckled at her contorted face of confusion. She’d had the same one when he walked into the apartment, thoroughly invested in her books.

“You know science and mathematics were my best subjects,” Hayden remarked, of which Charlotte nodded her head. “Well, I’m studying medicine on a part-time basis for obvious reasons but it means I have something to move into if I change my path in the military.”

“Right,” Charlotte smiled, only now understand why he’d been at Cambridge. “Why no one’s mentioned that before I have no clue. . . but that’s really impressive.” She acknowledged genuinely. “A Royal Air Force pilot and doctor in training.”

“Says the girl accelerating her law degree at 18?” He shot back playfully and Charlotte suppressed a smile.

“Yeah, well that same girl has been staring at the same medical case since eight thirty this morning.” She groaned, feeling the pressure slowly building at it was only July. “So. . . now I’m not sure if this was the best idea now."

Hayden slid the case across the table, his eyes immediately scanning over the documents. “Let me take a look,” He offered. Charlotte only shrugged her shoulders knowing she could use all the help she could get at this point.

“Oh, this is actually quite simple.” He remarked, explaining the case in layman’s terms so her legal brain could comprehend the requirements of the case.

Charlotte glared at him playfully, “I’ve been working on this case for five hours and — uh thank you.” She sighed, sliding the documents back into her bag.

“No worries. . . but you look like you need a coffee.” Hayden chuckled, getting up from the table, heading towards the kitchen.

“Got anything stronger,” She moaned, earning a chuckle from her longtime friend.

“Yes,” Hayden nodded, turning to the sink to fill the kettle. “But I think that mixed with your exhaustion levels will put you to sleep for the next two days.”

“Fine,” Charlotte sighed, rubbing her forehead. “And stop looking at me with that Doctor’s eye. . . I’m honestly fine. ” She reasoned, and Hayden only smirked.

He poured the coffee into two cups before setting them down where Charlotte still sat, “Got any other cases your little legal brain can’t comprehend.” He joked playfully.

Charlotte glared at him, before breaking into a small smile. “Smart ass.”

“No, I’m serious,” Hayden reassured her and Charlotte sent him a confused look. “Just send me a text next time you get a medical case. . .”

“Hayden I couldn’t,” The brunette refused, not wanting to share her work with his already insane workload. “Besides Roxy mentioned that you’d been pending reassignment.”

Hayden gave a nod, “Yeah, I don’t know when, but I mean it. . . don’t hesitate since if I’m able to I will and if can’t, you’ll know. No hard feelings.”

Charlotte smiled up at his genuineness. He’d been this caring and willing to help others since she was a little girl. Something she'd always admired about him, and certainly fitting for his career choice. “Thanks, Hayden.”

“No problem,” He grinned as his sister reentered the room from her shower and subsequent nap. “Hey Rox,” He greeted, as Roxy took her seat beside Charlotte.

“Any luck finding a date?” She questioned still groggy from her nap. This statement caused Charlotte to glance up at the pair curiously. Roxy always filled her in on everything.

Hayden shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. “Not yet,” He mumbled quietly, refusing to make eye contact.

Roxy groaned, rubbing her forehead, “It’s two days away!” She complained though this didn’t seem to phase her brother. “You’re a military pilot for god’s sake, how hard can it be to find a date?"

“What are you two talking about?” Charlotte questioned, glancing between the sibling pair. _Had she missed something?_

“Hayden’s got some military ball and no date to go with,” Roxy complained, glaring in her brother’s direction. “It’s not like I can go. . . I mean who brings there sister and going alone isn’t an option either.” She pointed out matter-of-factly.

Charlotte looked between the pair, “What about your girlfriend, Gemma?” She suggested naively, looking in Hayden’s direction for an answer.

Hayden only shook his head, “We broke up last month. Hence why I’ve got no one to go with now.” He explained, rather vaguely and the two girls knew better than to pry.

“Oh, that’s horrible, sorry I didn’t mean to-” Charlotte apologised.

“No, it’s fine - you didn’t know.” He dismissed, she smiled, bringing the cup of coffee to her lips.

Roxy suddenly took a short breath as though she’d just solved some murder mystery. “You can go!” She remarked gleefully, looking between Hayden and Charlotte.

“Go where?” Charlotte replied confused, looking in Hayden’s direction for answers.

“With Hayden, silly!” Roxy grinned broadly, looking between the pair. “We’ve all been great friends since we were kids, it won’t be weird. . . And it won’t be as sad as Hayden bringing me to the ball.” She remarked happily, sipping Charlotte’s coffee, much to her dismay.

“It’s not a bad idea.” Hayden agreed, surprising Charlotte. “I mean it’s up to you of course.” Hayden reminded her, not wanting to pressure Charlotte into going like his sister was.

Charlotte glanced up at Hayden, “Uh, I mean, Roxy’s right we’ve all been close since we were kids. . . So I’ll go if you really need me to-“

“Great! That’s settled.” Roxy cut her friend off, glad to have resolved the issue of her dateless brother. “Now let's go find you a dress!” She squealed, leaping from the table they were seated at.

Charlotte shook her head, gesturing to the books sprawled across the table. “I need to study remember.” She pointed out as though it were blatantly obvious.

“Study can wait, Charl,” Roxy whined, grabbing her keys off the kitchen bench. “Let’s go shopping!”

x x x x x

Charlotte sat in the bathroom lining her eyes with a delicate midnight wing, complimenting her bronze eyeshadow and thick sweeping lashes. Smoothing her crimson lips together, she surveyed her final look. Satisfied, she moved back into her bedroom to slip into her matching crimson gown.

“Mum?” She called when she heard the front door click shut, and a set of heels wandering about the flat.

“Charlotte, where are you?” Julia called, the sound her breifcase settled on the table echoed through their home.

“My room.” She called, holding her dress pressed to her body. When her mother opened the door, Charlotte turned around instinctively, “Can you zip me up?" She asked, with a small glance over her shoulder.

Julia obliged, zipping up the figure-hugging crimson gown. “You look beautiful, Charlie.” Julia smiled when she noticed her daughter’s self-conscious face through the mirror.

“Thanks,” Charlotte smiled, turning around to face her mother.

Charlotte watched as Julia moved to say something more but the doorbell seemed to postpone her words. Julia swallowed hard as Charlotte's gaze drifted in the direction of the front door.

Much had changed since her birthday, though Charlotte felt her mother slipping back into the political facade, particularly with the introduction of a new Investigatory Powers Bill.

Her mother had always been a figure of public scrutiny. Such is expected when one is a politician and more importantly the Home Secretary of the United Kingdom. Of course, Charlotte worried about her mother’s wellbeing, particularly when the woman causes much controversy with her views and politics.

Though Julia Montague’s sick was thick. . . Charlotte worried sometimes too thick. That this head-strong, powerful, bitch facade that sometimes worked its way home meant her mother would never truly be happy again. At least not in the way her grandmother had described Julia when her father was around.

Her mother's voice interrupted Charlotte's train of thought. Charlotte looked up at her mother, seeing through her war paint. “You should get that,” Julia said after a moment of silence between the pair.

Charlotte nodded, collecting her clutch and heading towards the door. They’d both been under increasing stress recently, most might argue her mother’s far outweighed hers, but the tension between them was growing. As though they were slipping back into their old ways.

“Hi,” Charlotte grinned, opening the apartment door. A faint inaudible gasp leaving her.

Hayden stood there in his crisp Military Uniform, hat held firmly underneath his arm. “These are for you, for agreeing to come with me tonight.” He said, his white-gloved hand passing her a bouquet of red roses.

“Oh Hayden, we’ve been friends since we were kids, of course, I’d come.” She welcomed him inside, heading into the kitchen to fill a vase. “Besides consider this a favour for the next time you translate my medical cases.” She counted with a small smirk.

“Hayden,” Julia greeted, walking into the kitchen. “Don’t you look handsome.” She remarked, unpacking the belongings she’d left there when she got home.

Hayden only shook his head, glancing sideways at Charlotte who was delicately placing the roses into the vase, oblivious to the conversation. She looked breathtaking. “It’s really just the uniform.” He dismissed.

“Well, enjoy.” Julia followed his gaze, a smirk forming at her lips.

Hayden turned back to the girl in red. “Shall we head off?”

“Yes,” Charlotte smiled, collecting her clutch of the kitchen counter and heading towards the door. “I’m sorry about the security detail.” She apologised, knowing her head of security had organised an officer to escort the pair to the venue tonight.

“Well, we don’t want anything bad happening.” He chuckled, as she climbed into the car.

Charlotte scoffed sending him a questionable look, “I’m going to a Military ball, I don’t think I could be any safer.”

“That is true,” He chuckled, as the car pulled away from the curb heading towards their destination.

x x x x x

A pair of cool ocean orbs glanced at Charlotte from across the room. He’d left her momentarily to consult his superiors though she was excelling on her own. Not that he ever doubted her. She could handle absolutely anything thrown at her.

He watched as she released a soft giggle, her face alight with joy. Hayden couldn’t deny that he was glad Roxy had suggested it. It definitely beat going alone. Besides, having the _'Political Princess'_ accompany him did raise a few eyebrows amongst the attendees. Though Hayden knew Charlotte well enough to know she hated that name more than anything.

He slowly wandered in her direction, Charlotte noticing this but remaining ever attentive to the conversation at hand with his fellow pilots and their significant others.

He reached out unconsciously caressing her back lightly as he stood behind her, listening to the conversation that he’d watched from afar.

“We must catch up some time,” Sophie grinned, embracing Charlotte tightly. “Maybe when Hayden and Dominic are deployed,” She said quietly, and Charlotte could tell it would be hard for her not knowing if he’d come back.

“Of course,” She grinned, pulling out of their embrace. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Sophie sent Charlotte a grateful smile before heading off with Dominic. “I see you’ve made some friends tonight,” Hayden commented, still standing behind her.

“I guess I have,” She smiled, turning around to face him, rapidly absorbing the features of the young man in front of her. 

“I’m going to get some air.” He remarked though Charlotte couldn’t tell whether that was an invitation to follow or not.

After a moment of contemplation, Charlotte decided to follow him outside into the elaborate gardens that surrounded the venue. As she stepped out beside him, she shook her head at the detail preparing to follow her.

His cologne invaded her senses as she stood beside him. “Is everything okay?” She questioned, noticing his distracted nature since he'd returned from his superiors.

Hayden looked down at her, “You look beautiful tonight.” He said, dodging her question.

“Uh,” Charlotte stuttered, and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. “Thank you. You didn’t turn out too bad yourself.” She smirked, looking out into the greenery that surrounded them, avoiding his eyes.

A tingling sensation spread throughout Hayden, paralysing his arms, legs, and brain. He took another step closer, leaning towards her slowly. It was like something had overpowered him and he was no longer in control over his own body. 

He leaned in a little closer, his forehead near the side of her face as she turned to stare up at him. He couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through him. He knew their judgement was clouded (likely the liquid courage floating in their systems), but her very scent was flooding his senses now.

Charlotte’s eyes closed in anticipation as Hayden leant towards her, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his lips before logic kicked in, swirling in the pit of her stomach.

She opened her eyes in disbelief as she pulled away, creating some much-needed distance between them. “Hayden,” Her voice was barely above a whisper, his kiss still lingering on her lips. “We can’t, we can’t.” She repeated.

Hayden’s own eyes were wide immediately pulled back, his eyes wide in shock over his actions. “We can’t, I know. . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, it's my faul-”

"It was me too." Charlotte groaned, mentally slapping herself for feeding the fire. “Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen, I’m losing our friendship over this.” She reasoned, watching as the regret washed from his face slightly.

Hayden nodded in agreement, “Nothing has to change.” He agreed before an officer disrupted the pair.

“Lieutenant Scott, Ma’am.” The officer greeted formally, the pair nodding in return. Charlotte noticed his frantic nature, worried it had something to do with Hayden avoiding her question. “Your deployment has been moved to tonight. We need you to leave immediately.” He said quickly, and Charlotte felt her breath hitch.

“Thank you, Corporal,” Hayden dismissed and the officer left, leaving the pair alone once more.

“You should go,” Charlotte whispered, smiling up at him as though nothing had happened moments prior. “They need you.”

Hayden gave her a tight hug, “We’ll catch up when I get back?”

“Always.”

“Stay safe.” He sent her a smile.

“I feel I should be the one saying that,” Charlotte said pointedly before her face turned cold. As though talking to the various partners tonight about dealing with deployment and fear of death had suddenly affected her. “Just don’t die out there.”

He stifled a laugh, an attempt to lighten the mood. “I’ll be back before you and Roxy thought you’d finally gotten rid of me.” Charlotte smiled, patting his shoulder as a gesture for him to leave.

And with that, the pair parted their separate ways, never fulling addressing their kiss. It was though an unspoken rule had been established between them. A mutual agreement to never go down that particular garden path again.

If there was one relationship Charlotte wouldn’t let end in tears and hurt, it was this. She had too much to lose, and there was nothing there . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this and if you have any ideas it would really help!


	5. PPO PS Budd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter!
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters!
> 
> \- D

It had been overcast since she had woken. At first, she assumed that it was too early to be up, the light hardly penetrated the slate fabric of her curtains. But after some moments of trying to return to sleep, she sighed opening the blinds to peer down at her surroundings. The sky was awash with various shades of grey, in places a break of light managed to break through, but otherwise, it was almost as dark as pre-dawn.

The woman gave a sigh as her gaze observed the length of street she could see from her window. She had hoped there’d been something to occupy her agitated mind, but alas the apparent emptiness of the street only seemed to fuel her pessimistic thoughts.

The overcast morning gloom didn’t help with Julia’s mood as she seated herself on the cream armchair by the window. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her navy silk shorts, her manicured nails fiddling with imaginary lint as she attempted to ease her mind. Not that it was working either.

Her new Investigatory Powers Bill was causing quite the political uproar, with protestors increasing with each passing day, and not just from the citizens. She had never passed a bill so controversial in the eyes of the public. She inwardly sighed, rolling her eyes at their inability to see the need for this Act, and the increased safety it would provide for their country.

She had to make the hard choices. She had to say what needed to be said.

But, RIPA-18 had gotten this far, and Julia was determined to see it through; despite everyone’s opinions on the unlikely success of the bill and the potential dangers to her safety. Although safety hadn’t piqued her interest initially, Saturday’s incident had hit her closer to home than expected. She never thought someone would go as far as to. . . Julia swallowed hard, brushing that thought away.

She held her breath in anticipation as she heard the soft footsteps of her daughter wander about the apartment; a comforting reminder that somewhat eased Julia’s mind. A reminder that Charlotte was okay, even after the ambush at the hospital a few days prior.

Julia’s gaze wandered over to the papers resting on the table beside her. She hadn’t brought herself to read the article yet. Charlotte had insisted she was fine. That she’d rather explain what happen than Julia read it in the over-embellished article The Sun had written.

Julia had agreed, though her conscious rapidly filled with worry. Charlotte’s _injuries_  were practically non-existent, and yet her mother and the security service insisted she has an extra officer accompany her now. Everywhere. Just what Charlotte wanted. . .

Yet, now Julia couldn’t help herself as her eyes traced closer to the stack of newspapers. The top one presenting the horrifying 1st of October attack, while the headline; **_“Charlotte Montague attacked during a charity visit to the Children’s Hospital,”_** peaked out underneath it.

Julia’s fingers delicately collected the second paper from the pile, glancing back at the door to check she wasn’t about to be disturbed by her daughter; especially after Charlotte explicitly requested her mother refrain from reading it.

. . . but, a couple sentences couldn’t hurt?

_A sick attack on one of our most beloved members in the community, Charlotte Dahlia Rose Montague. The eighteen-year-old had been attending Evelina London Children's Hospital Saturday afternoon when she was ambushed and later struck by RIPA-18 protestors._

_As most are aware, Montague has played a significant role in providing fundraising and donations to help support the Children’s Hospitals across London. Along with this, she frequently participates in Charity visits to these wards to spend time with the children impacted by these terrible illnesses._

_As such, this ambush on Saturday 29th August by RIPA-18 protestors (amongst others groups) against Charlotte Montague; a figure of hope, love and support for these children and those across the country; can only be described as horrifying._

_While Montague sustained no major injuries, it is safe to say that this must’ve caused quite the scare for the eighteen-year-old, (as it would’ve for her mother, Home Secretary, Julia Montague)._

_Moreover, while our Political Princess is a beloved figure within our community, it seems that not all are willing to look past her last name; particularly with the Home Secretary’s new Investigatory Powers Bill, dubbed a “Snoopers charter.”_

_Only time will tell whether our Political Princess, Charlotte Montague will become a target of those opposed to the views of the Home Secretary. I can say wholeheartedly that I wish no harm to such a kind young woman; a beacon of hope for such a dark period._

Julia ran a hand through her unruly chestnut curls, her heart thudding lightly in her chest. She was the reason Charlotte had been ambushed. She knew her daughter had held back on information. . . and now she understood why.

Julia gazed shifted to her door when she heard soft footsteps rest outside. She watched as the door opened slowly, Charlotte partially coming into view, her eyes immediately formed to glare at her mother.

Charlotte appeared beside her mother almost immediately in a white scalloped skirt, navy blouse, nude heels and her red overcoat in hand. Julia smiled up at her daughter, momentarily forgetting the article that rested in her lap.

Charlotte furrowed her burrows. “I told you not to read that.” She complained, grabbing the paper from her mother.

Julia sent her daughter a warning look, though Charlotte knew concern lay underneath. “You didn’t mention they were protesting about RIPA-18 the other night.” She argued, her eyebrows raised.

“I didn’t think it was relevant,” Charlotte remarked, tucking the paper under her arm tightly as though prepared in case her mother decided to snatch it back.

“Charlotte,” Julia said in a low warning voice. The woman opened her mouth to continue but the words seemed to die on her lips.

Julia watched as her daughter only shook her head. “I’m fine. Nothing happened to me.” She argued, gesturing to her unharmed body; her arms stretched out in front of her.

“But-” Julia opened her mouth but her daughter cut her off; swiftly changing the subject before she ended up with another car of security.

“Did you plan on working from home today?” Charlotte questioned seriously, a small smirk forming at her lips as she surveyed her mother’s appearance. Julia sent the girl a contorted look. “I didn’t think so, but your pyjamas and lack of awareness at the time says otherwise.” She joked, before gesturing towards the clock on her mother’s bedside table.

“Shit,” Julia finally glanced over at the clock for the first time this morning, suddenly regretting using the dark grey sky as an indication of the time. “I’m going to be late for my first meeting.” She rushed, racing into the bathroom for a shower.

“I’ll pack all your bags.” Charlotte offered, heading out of the room whilst her mother dressed in record time, though not fast enough to be on time for her first meeting.

Charlotte packed her mother’s briefcase and tote bag before placing them on the kitchen bench for Julia to collect on her way out.

“Oh, Knowles mentioned that your new PPO starts today as well,” Charlotte informed her mother as she entered the room in her cream suit and blue overcoat.

Julia sent her daughter a grateful look as she hurriedly collected her belongings, “I’ll let you know if he’s cute.” Julia joked, even in her current frazzled state.

“You always do,” Charlotte smirked, knowing they’d had this inside joke about her mother’s PPO’s back from when she was in her early teens.

The pair headed towards the door, “Did you hear back about your internships and placements?” Julia questioned, glancing at her daughter sideways as they moved out of the apartment.

“Yes, some were very quick to respond,” Charlotte replied vaguely, stepping onto the sidewalk.

“Good?” Julia asked.

“Uh, most of them were,” Charlotte replied quietly, Julia noticing her vacant expression.

Julia moved to asked what had happened when her security service ushered the pair into their separate cars; uttering something about a security risk.

As the car pulled away from the curb Julia’s mind wondered to her daughter’s dimmed aura at the mention of her placements. Had something happened with one of the places she’d applied? She’s the top student in her class, why would there be any hesitation in hiring her?

Her gaze drifted to her tote bag which had a laptop in it; it wasn’t her own since she’d left it at work the night before, and suddenly she wondered if Charlotte had accidentally placed her own laptop into her bag this frantic morning.

_“ETA 30 minutes. Traffic heavy.”_

Julia’s gazed hardened at the mention of traffic severely delaying her arrival at the Home Office. With a soft inaudible sigh, she pulled the laptop out of her bag and onto her lap, the screen immediately lit up with the desktop photo of Charlotte, herself and her mother at Charlotte’s 18th birthday dinner.

Julia’s eyes instantly soften at the sight of the photo, her heart swelling in her chest lightly. Yet, the woman’s curiosity had gotten the better of her, and the unlocked laptop only tempting her to find out what Charlotte’s lack of response had meant.

Although Julia knew she wouldn’t be disturbed, her fingers hesitated over the mail icon as though contemplating whether to open it or not. Deciding that it was her right as a mother to know what was bothering Charlotte (or whatever justification she’d use should she be caught), she clicked on the icon.

Immediately the inbox appeared on the screen with countless unread messages. Julia’s eyes scanned the subjects and senders for mentions of placements, jobs or internships. That’s when she saw it.

Three responses. Three gut-wrenching responses that were simply another indication that her position had impacted her daughter’s ability to get a job.

Despite the numerous other responses that seemed to be flooding Charlotte's inbox with praise, gratitude and offers for jobs, charity work and more. It was these three corporations that had taken the time to write to Charlotte why she was inadequate that truly made Julia’s blood boil.

But before Julia could do something she’d regret, she was saved by the sound of her phone ringing. The obnoxious sound sliced through the tense atmosphere of the car like a knife.

“Hello,” Julia answered professionally, having not bothered to glance down at the contact.

“Mum, it’s me.” Charlotte’s voice sounded through the phone.

Julia’s tense frame instantly relaxed into the seat, the comforting sound of Charlotte’s voice soothing her aggravated mind. “Yes, darling what’s wrong?”

“Did I put my laptop in your bag by mistake?” She questioned, and Julia immediately glanced down at the object in question. “I can’t seem to find it anywhere."

“Yes, you did,” Julia confirmed without missing a beat.

“Oh great,” Charlotte sighed into the phone, clearly annoyed at herself. “I’ll try and get there mid-morning to pick it up,” She said, Julia making a mental note to clear the screen.

“I can have someone send it over if you like?” Julia offered, though her daughter politely declined, offering to pick it up after her morning class.

Julia farewelled before the line went dead and the Home Office came into view. The skyscrapers surrounding the Home Office towered above them as great monoliths of concrete and glass.

The car pulled up outside of the large glass building, Julia swiftly placing the laptop back into her tote before Knowles opened the door.

“Morning Ma’am.” Knowles greeted as Julia stepped out of the car, red briefcase and tote in hand.

“Morning Kim.”

Knowles gave a small nod of acknowledgement, “Ma’am, this is the new PPO, PS David Budd.” She introduced, Julia glancing up to meet his piercing blue gaze.

Tall and strong, he held his hand out to meet hers, “Ma’am pleasure to meet you.”

Julia gave a small nod, discreetly running her gaze along him. She’d have to tell Charlotte he was _cute_. . . Julia swallowed hard at that thought, her conscious becoming clear as she caught the tail end of his words; something about her using the underground entrance.

She let out a small sigh, tearing her eyes away from his. “I’m late for a meeting.” She replied dryly, heading towards the entrance.

x x x x x

Anne Sampson’s heels clicked rhythmically along the marble floors, fires of fury smouldering underneath her stony facade. Her eyes were narrowed in frustration at her meeting with the Home Secretary and Security Service moments prior. Not that she often left meetings that included Stephen and Julia cheery.

But her simmering anger seemed to cease momentarily at the sight of wide chocolate brown eyes and an infectious smile. “Commander Sampson,” Charlotte greeted the woman.

Anne’s face softened as she returned the greeting. “Charlotte, how are you?” She questioned, gesturing for her colleagues to continue on. “How are you feeling after-”

“I promise, I’m fine,” Charlotte replied firmly, desperately wanting everyone to stop checking on her over such a minor incident.

“As long as you’re sure.” Anne reasoned, and Charlotte gave a small nod.

Charlotte smiled at the woman’s sincerity, before looking down at her feet guiltily. “I’m probably keeping you.” She said, glancing at her colleagues who’d piled at the door waiting.

Anne only shook her head, as she remembered actually needing to get in contact with the brunette, “Charlotte did you apply to the Metropolitan Police for a placement?” She questioned, knowing she’d come across the name briefly when reviewing candidates with other Commanders.

“Yes, for the legal departments but I figured it would be a long shot anyway.” She replied, looking up at the woman with a small shrug. She hadn’t gotten her hopes up, and besides, there’d been many law firms that wanted her anyway. . . she just thought she wanted something more exciting than corporate right now. . . but it was going to have to do.

Anne knew SO15 could use another legal aide, and who better than the Home Secretary’s daughter. Perhaps she’d even provide insight into her mother’s dealings, meetings and any potential dangers.

“Maybe not,” Anne stated, watching as Charlotte’s eyes widened in shock at the mere prospect. “My unit could use another legal aide, to question witnesses, accused persons, finalise charges, contracts; the works really. . . That is if you didn’t already have a job.” Anne explained, knowing that Charlotte wouldn’t just benefit SO15 from her legal knowledge.

“Really?” was all the young girl managed to utter.

Anne smiled down at the girl, she really was the kind-hearted person everyone made her out to be. “Of course, it's yours if you want it.” Anne nodded.

“Yes, I’ll take it,” Charlotte beamed, her eyes alight with joy. “Thank you, Anne.”

Anne felt as though she’d just made Charlotte’s day. She relished in the thought of brightening someone's day; especially when she always delivered bad news. “We can head over now if you aren’t doing anything?” Anne offered, she to excited by the prospect of having Charlotte work in her department.

“Yes, of course,” Charlotte replied, deciding that her laptop could be collected another time. As the pair walked towards the exit, Charlotte sent her mother a text;

_‘Something came up. Are you able to bring my laptop home with you tonight instead? Charlie xx’_

“Let’s head off, shall we,” Anne remarked as the pair climbed into the vehicle.


	6. Misdirected emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the prolonged update! I was extremely busy and the writers block didn't cease either. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm not particularly happy with it so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Please let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas for the future chapters.
> 
> \- D

David felt his breath hitch the moment she’d stepped out of the ministerial car. His eyes immediately scanned her form from a distance admiring her elegance. Her grey suede heels click against the stone pavement as she exited the vehicle, a navy pantsuit clinging to her perfect figure as her coat swayed in the light breeze. Her hands firmly wrapped around her tote and that distinctive red briefcase.

She gave Kim a small smile as the door clicked closed behind her. Of course, he’d seen photos of her on the news before but nothing had prepared him for the beauty and poise she carried herself with. Perhaps he hadn’t noticed it before since he was usually too flustered by her liberal views. . . everything he was set against.

The garishly modern Home Office sat on Marsham Street, and the little light it did let through that overcast morning seemed to shine against her shoulder-length locks. David cleared his throat, straightening out his suit in order to brush those unprofessional thoughts from his mind. After all, her looks and politics aside David was only there to protect her. . . nothing more, nothing less - no matter how much he disagreed with her.

In fact, he couldn’t believe the stray thoughts that had seeped into his mind. She was everything he’d sworn to hate. It was merely his nerves that hadn’t gotten the best of him he decided, and maybe his lack of intimacy as of late. . . not that he’d ever come close to feeling that way for someone like her—

“Ma’am, this is PS Budd, the new PPO.” She remarked, causing David to snap out of his trance.

David moved to stand beside Kim, stepping forward to greet his new boss. “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

She smiled softly in return though made no attempt to engage in conversation. . . not that she could’ve with David pressing on. “I was wondering if we could discuss you using the underground entrance from now on?” He posed, having surveyed the security risk of her entering as she did.

Julia gave an audible sigh, “I’m late for a meeting.” Turning on her heel, she walked towards the Home Office without a second glance back at her new PPO.

David felt his eyes linger on her just a moment longer than perhaps they should’ve. But then again, he was her PPO it was his job to watch her. A passing brunette, however, gained his distracted attention.

“Julia likes to be seen.” She remarked rather dryly before moving to catch up with her boss.

David seemed to mull the comment over in his mind, though his face remained stoic as ever. Following Kim swiftly into the glass building, he ascended the lift to assume his position outside Home Secretary’s office.

He surveyed the office, adjusting to the new environment; the surrounding people, Julia at her desk with a look of fierce determination, any potential security risks amongst the background chatter on David’s earpiece.

_“Sierra Zulu seven two from Control.”_

_“Go ahead Control, seven two over.”_

_“Seven two, do you have an ETA for Tulip to arrive at Melbourne.”_

_“Control, traffic is heavy, ETA 12 minutes, seven two over.”_

_“Seven two can you call up when one minute away, control out.”_

When his gazed shifted across to Julia’s office once more it appeared her work had become secondary as she stared absentmindedly at her phone.

Though the contents of the message (if it even was one) remained unknown to him, it appeared as though she was disappointed. Perhaps someone had cancelled on her. Though David didn’t dwell on it, not that it concerned him, as long as it wasn’t a security threat. Instead, he refocused his gaze on Mike who appeared to be heading for her office.

Yet, David couldn’t seem to prevent his mind from wandering dangerously across her figure. Her complexion had an impeccable, ocherous hue. Her pencil-thin eyebrows eased down gently to her black, sweeping lashes. When she broke into a smile, her beguiling, angel-white teeth lit up the room.

Her perfectly manicured crimson fingernails ran through her nougat-brown hair. Spools of it plunged around her photogenic face, though David noticed the smile had slightly diminished from her. Obviously, the result of whatever bombshell Mike had unleashed. Her rosy pink lips twitched and pursed as she listened intently to the words shared.

Christ knows how long David was captivated in that trance for when Julia finally turned in for the night it was black outside. Climbing into the car, Julia immediately busied herself with files from her ministerial briefcase.

Julia glanced out the window, they were en route westbound on Chelsea Embankment, she sighed pulling out her phone.

_“Rob Macdonald, Special Advisor to the Home Secretary. Leave a message.”_

"Hi, it’s me. We need to catch up. Come to the flat. Not sure what time I’ll be home. Depends on the traffic.” Julia glanced out the window at the passing scenery plagued by the darkness of the night sky. She hangs up, slips the phone away and returns to reading her countless documents and observing the new PPO like he had all day.

He wasn’t a male model but perhaps he should’ve been. The lush, golden brown hair he groomed so carefully. The nose he sported complemented his prominent cheekbones. Handsome in an understated way, his basalt jaw and Spartan shoulders spoke of strength. He possessed power and always walked with purpose and authority. The swirl of his cologne invaded her senses making her almost swoon until he opened his mouth.

David observed the possible security risks before ordering his directions. “Cross the river and take the South Circ.”

Julia sighed at the interruption from her work, “Terry’s been driving me for three years. I think he can be trusted to determine the fastest route.” She stated rather matter-of-factly, turning back to her documents.

David remained composed, though stopped himself just in time from rolling his eyes with an insulting remark that would follow. “I’ve made a dynamic risk assessment and given the current Threat Level I’m recommending a diversion.”

Julia didn’t so much as glance up from her papers. “How much longer will that take?” Her voice devoid of all emotion.

“Can’t say for certain, ma’am,” David replied rather dryly.

The brunette gave a small audible sigh, “In that case, we’ll just take the usual route, please, Terry.” She remarked, placing the documents back into her ministerial box, switching to her phone instead.

Terry felt his posture stiffen glancing firmly at the road ahead, refusing to engage in this disagreement between the two.

Instead, David leant towards him, “Take the South Circ if you don’t mind. My job’s to keep you safe, ma’am. I won’t tell you how to do yours…” He couldn’t resist the last part, their differing views becoming more prominent as the drive continued.

“No, but you’re happy to make it harder.” She sassed, glancing down at her phone as they drove in the direction of her flat.

David didn't seem intimidated at all by the comeback, rather calm and in control. He observed the uniformed PC from the Diplomatic Protection Group standing guard outside a front door in a leafy upmarket avenue. The ministerial vehicle pulls up, followed by the support vehicle.

_“47-79 we’ll park up across the road.”_

David gets out and opens Julia’s door. She whispered a small farewell to Terry before getting out of the ministerial vehicle without a second glance back. He was already getting on her last nerves after a long and trying day.

Julia moved to enter her apartment when David stepped in front of her. “If you wouldn’t mind holding here a moment please, ma’am.” He remarked, gesturing for her to remain in the hallway.

David stepped into the flat, swiftly exploring the living room and kitchen areas, his eyes roaming over her most personal items. Inpatient and self-conscious, Julia makes a call.

 _“Hi.”_ Rob’s voice sounds through the phone.

“I’ve just remembered I’ve got nothing in. Are you all right to pick up a takeaway?” She requested, all while watching curiously as her PPO moved through her home with a prowling eye.

 _“Not a problem. Usual?”_ He questioned.

“Sure.” She sighs, knowing the night was far from over.

Hanging up and, fed up of waiting whilst a stranger rummages through her most precious and personal affairs, Julia moved into her flat. She steps into the lounge switching on the light. She finds David outside the closed door leading to her study.

“May I ask what you’re doing?” She asked rather flatly.

David ignores the question, “What’s behind this door?” He pressed.  
  
Julia blew a long sigh, her degree of being pissed off just cranking up a notch. “My study.” She voiced dryly as she shrugged off her overcoat.

Ignoring her comment again, he opened the door. “Seriously? I’m expecting a colleague and I need you to fuck off. No offence.” She continued, placing her bags down.

“None taken.” He replied, surveying the study.

There were various photos on the wall relating to Julia’s life and career. There were many photos of her personal life, notably, those photos appeared to have the same chocolate eyed girl at various ages scattered across the frames. His gaze then shifted to a photo of her with David Cameron, snapped in the middle of a working conversation.

“That was us plotting to build the Death Star.” She joked rather seriously, clearly frustrated by this intrusion. “How long’s this gonna take?” She sighed, leaning against the doorframe irritably.

“Can’t say for certain ma’am.” He replied just as patronising as the first time.

Julia rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Just get on with it!” She groaned, marching off. She found his doggedness absolutely infuriating.

Collecting her red briefcase from the lounge, she seated herself at the dining room table. placed it on the table. Her eyes scanned the 1st October train attack report closely, though her mind wonders back to the man effectively searching her flat.

_“ ... assistance was rendered by an off-duty police officer, Police Sergeant David Budd of the Royalty and Specialist Protection Branch of the Metropolitan Police Service.”_

The sentence caused Julia’s breath to hitch. She glanced back at where David had reappeared, a sense of guilt churning around in her stomach at the sudden realisation.

“PC Knowles said your name’s Budd,” Julia stated, awaiting confirmation.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” David nodded.

Julia held her gaze on his piercing one. “The officer who prevented the 1st of October rail attack. That was you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” David nodded once more, barely giving way to even a hint of emotion.

Julia stood from her seat, wine glass in hand. “It’s been a long and trying day. I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot.” She apologised, holding her hand out to him.

David gave a small tight-lipped grin, “Thank you, ma’am.”

“All is forgiven?” She questioned, the tension between them rapidly growing.

“As you wish, ma’am.” David agreed, though Julia knew it was half-hearted.

With a small sigh, she tried harder, revealing an ounce of her own human warmth for the first time. “No, really, I’ve been a total cow.”

“All is forgiven.” The pair smiled warmly before each returned to their respective duties.

_“Skip, Mr Macdonald, visiting the principle,” Kim informed him moments before the doorbell sounded throughout the Overstrand Flat._

“I can get it,” Julia called from the kitchen.

David headed back in the direction of the front door. Pulling it open, he revealed Rob Macdonald standing there. David watched as the man instantly tensed at the sight of him.

“Oh. Hello.” He replied rather nervously.

“Evening, sir.” David nodded professionally.

The tone of David's voice and the “sir” seemed to ease Rob's mind as David watched him visibly relax in the knowledge David wasn't the Home Secretary's _friend_.

“Rob Macdonald.”

Julia came up behind the pair, gesturing for him to follow. “Perfect timing. I’m starving. Come through. Sergeant Budd won’t be long.” She informed him, when David's voice interrupted her travels.

“Actually, I’m all done, ma’am.” He corrected, preparing to leave.

“Thank you, Sergeant.” She remarked, a small glint in her eyes.

Rob exchanged places with David, “Couple of prawn crackers going if you want some?” He offered, though honestly, he didn't want him there.

David didn't like the look of him. “No, thank you, sir. Have a good evening, ma’am.” He called through the house before turning on his heel.

“You too.” Her voice chorused in his direction.

Though as he reached the front door, he snuck a look back, watching as Rob produced a bottle of white wine from the takeaway bag and put a hand on Julia in an over-familiar way —“I got this for later. It’s one of my favourites.” — and watched as Julia did a very subtle shrug off and acted as if the touch never happened.

His instinct was to interrupt them but the radio disrupted his own thoughts before he did something he may very well regret.

_"Skip, we need your assistance downstairs immediately."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas for the future chapters.


	7. S.O.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm not particularly happy with it sorry!
> 
> Warning! Mature readers!
> 
> Please let me know what you want to read next!
> 
> xx

Charlotte glanced out the window at the passing scenery plagued by the darkness of the sky. The night rolled over bringing a threat of a storm . . . just not the one many were expecting.

The once bright blue sky transformed into an ocean of blackness as Charlotte was escorted towards her home after a long day at the Metropolitan Police with Anne Sampson.

Shimmering stars illuminated the moonless, jet black sky. The air was still and heavy, thick clouds covered half the sky. A cool breeze swept the alienated streets of Chelsea Embankment. Even shadows were swallowed by the encroaching darkness.

Charlotte couldn’t help the premonitions brewing at the pit of her stomach as the car continued onward. Something just felt off. . .

The brunette felt herself jump lightly at the buzzing vibration of her phone. “Hello,” She answered, wondering who was calling her at this late hour.

 _“Hey Charlotte, it’s me.”_ Hayden’s comforting voice sounded through the phone.

The girl gave a sigh of relief, “Oh Hayden, are you back? How’s your degree going?” She questioned, her gaze fixated on the once familiar trees that had taken on new and ominous forms in the midnight air.

 _“It’s great, and I’m driving back now.”_ She heard him chuckle, releasing her from the eerie thoughts that were consuming her prior.

“That’s wonderful!” Charlotte smiled into the phone, “We should catch up soon.” She almost whispered into the phone, unsure of where the stood.

Charlotte hadn’t seen him since he was last deployed for combat at the military ball they’d attended together back in July.

 _“Yes of course,”_ He replied without missing a beat.

Yet, it was the eery silence that overtook the conversation that worried Hayden. _“Charlotte what’s wrong?”_ But no response followed; just rapid breathing drifting through the line.

Charlotte felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of who sat in her entryway conversing with the officer.

 _“Charlotte!”_ Hayden cried into the phone, pulling her out of her trance.

“Uh, Hayden. . .” She whispered as her heart thudded loudly in her chest. “He’s uh… here.“ Her voice broke as the car moved closer to her flat.

There was only one person that could elicit such fear from Charlotte.

“He’s seen me…” She wasn’t sure if that had even been louder enough for him to hear, but she knew there was no return now.

 _“I’m on my way.”_ He spoke, the sound of his engine revving and tyres screeching echoed through the line. _“Whatever you do, don’t hang up.”_

Eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh. “I won’t.” Her hands trembled at her ear and side as her security detail pulled up to the curb.

She knew it was too late to alert her security detail the moment he’d opened her car door and embraced her tightly; feeling the pressure of the gun against her abdomen as a warning.

“Yes, Anne, that sounds great.” She pretended, still holding the phone to her ear. Yet, at the second sharp pressure against her side that she knew to be a knife, Charlotte realised she had to end the call.

“Well it has been lovely catching up,” Charlotte fake smiled as she stood in the entrance way, stalling as much as she could. "I'll see you soon, Anne."

 _“Keep stalling. You’re doing amazing Charl.”_ Hayden whispered into the phone, _“I’ll be there soon.”_ But his worst fear consumed him as the line suddenly went dead.

 

The fear travelled in Charlotte’s veins but never made it to her facial expression. Her complexion remained pale and smooth, her eyes as steady as the figure walked her towards the entrance.

“I was just talking to this lovely policeman how it's lucky I love you so much considering I’ve been waiting outside in this horrid weather for ages.” The cool voice echoed in the night air.

Charlotte felt her body tense, though the knife pressed dangerously close to her side suggested she played along. “Oh I am sorry, just held up with work.” She replied emotionless.

“That’s alright darling,” He grinned maliciously, placing a kiss against Charlotte's temple, making her freeze at the gesture. “Shall we head inside? I'm shivering.” He cocked his head so the PC wouldn’t see his warning glare.

“Of course, Damien.” She nodded tensely, watching as the PC opened the door, allowing the pair to entre before swiftly closing it behind them.

In an instant, Charlotte felt her body pressed against the cool tile of the lobby walls; her bags crashing to the ground with a thud.

Damien's hand instantly covered her mouth preventing her from screaming, as he placed the loosened tie around her mouth. "If you tell of our little 'games' they'll take me away, lock me up and make me sad and very angry." He cursed threateningly as used his free hand to tear apart her navy blouse.

A smouldering stare held onto the girl that had frozen in front of him. Damien could feel his thoughts all gnarl together as the temptation to hurt her poisoned his bloodstream.

She whimpered softly as his hands reached for her skirt, hiking it up past her hips against her will. He could feel her squirm, her delicate frame pinned beneath his body as his actions quickened.

His coarse whisky tongue licked at her skin, stubby fingers curled in her hair. Every time Charlotte closed her eyes he bashed her head back onto the tile demanding she open them. She didn't want to, she closed them over and over, anything rather than watch his face lit up with power and lust.

She'd lost all ability to fight. She simply felt her body go limp at the thought of him coming back to take what he wanted from her last time. He became angry, his force less controlled until finally blood ran from the back of her head onto the tile and her head lolled like a doll from the sheer pain.

His hand struck her and she fell with the force of it. His first slap, two years ago, had been the worst. She hadn't expected him to be so strong and violent when she refused intimacy but there was weight and strength enough to stun and burn.

Damien knew when he saw her eyes brimming with tears that he should relent, that a decent person would show forgiveness. But he felt a frisson of excitement that transcended his better nature and pushed him on.

Only when she was openly weeping, broken and he was sexually satisfied would he stop. He'd feel guilty of course, but that never stopped him before and it wouldn't stop him this time. He enjoyed abusing her too much.

Charlotte held her throbbing head as her body lay almost entirely exposed to her ex in front of her; merely her black bra and the skirt that sat around her waist the only coverings of her bruising skin.

 

He’d begun to undress when the entryway burst open with Hayden tackling him to the ground in an instant; Kim and Tom following.

Kim ran to Charlotte’s side, as the sound of punches, soft whimpers and grunts filled the lobby.

 _"Skip, we need your assistance downstairs immediately.”_ Kim’s voiced into the radio as Hayden finally gave up and allowed Tom to cuff Damien.

Hayden instantly turned around to observe the damage, noticing the stray sprays of blood on the white tiles. His heart dropping at the sight. She shouldn't have had this happen to her. Either time. She didn't deserve it.

“Why did you hang up?” He cried, moving to inspect the head wound which was thankfully fairly minor. He'd been terrified not knowing what was happening.

“Knife. Gun.” She said plainly, as Tom pulled the weapons from Damien who’d passed out from Hayden’s attack and his own intoxication.

Kim could feel Charlotte’s trembling body against her shoulder, “Please don’t tell my mother,” She choked out, tears cascading down her cheeks as another man came charging down the stairs.

Kim stared between her collages as she wrapped an arm around the girl instinctively. “Skip?” She questioned, turning to PS Budd for reassurance.

 

David stepped off the staircase, moving towards Kim. He recognised the girl from the photos in Julia’s apartment. The man next to her, wiping away the dried blood from her head wound.

“I’m PS David Budd.” He spoke softly, afraid of hurting her if he spoke to loudly. “I’m the new PPO.” Kneeling beside her, she covered herself with her arms instinctively; suddenly extremely self-conscious of her exposed body.

“Charlotte.” She choked out, wiping the stray tears that managed to escape. “Please don’t tell my mother. . . she doesn’t need to deal with this as well.” She pleaded, rolling her skirt back down her legs to a modest length. "I wouldn't know how to explain. . ."

He nodded understandingly. “Can you tell me what happened?” He asked softly, as Hayden passed Charlotte his shirt upon removing the remaining blood from her head.

She glanced over at Damien's limp body and bloodied face as Tom escorted him outside before slipping the shirt over her body.

“We dated in high school, I refused to sleep with him, he got angry and abused me but someone stopped him just in time, just like tonight. I haven’t seen him since I was sixteen.”

David felt his heart drop. He’d be horrified if Ella had been treated with the same disrespect and the bastard would be dead. “And tonight? Why didn’t you say something? You had an entire team of security.” He fussed, running his gaze along her for any sign of injuries.

Charlotte gave a small sigh, still wiping her tear stained cheeks. “It was too late when I realised but I knew Hayden was on his way. . . I tried to stall as much as I could.” She breathed, her voice breaking.

“We should get you upstairs, and we can discuss statements in the morning,” David suggested, helping her delicate frame from the floor.

Charlotte shook her head abruptly, “I can’t go upstairs now. Not like this. Besides she won’t wait up since I usually stay at my friend's tonight.” Charlotte's voice pleaded him to respect her wishes and trust he wouldn't inform her mother.

“Sergeant," Hayden appeared beside her, belongings in hand. "I’ll take her home, monitor her wounds and then we’ll head over to the Met tomorrow for statements.”

She sent him a small smile of gratitude. She just wanted to leave.

“Very well,” David nodded, understanding her desire to leave. He couldn't begin to imagine what she was feeling. “They’ll be two police officers stationed outside the flat at all times tonight.” He informed them, who both nodded gratefully.

 

Charlotte drifted, as Hayden wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder as she sat into the back of the vehicle on the way to his apartment.

She felt violated;

Dirty;

Sick;

Worthless.

Yet, the one person next to her had made her feel safe and protected the moment they'd arrived at his flat.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hayden sent her a sympathetic look, understanding the need to _cleanse_ her body after tonight's attack. "Of course, second door on the right." She gave him a small nod before disappearing without another word.

She reappeared fifteen minutes later with her hair towel dried into soft strands and his dress shirt resting mid-thigh. Hayden finished laying down the sheets on the couch as he watched her walk over.

"I'm sorry," She apologised, causing his brows to furrow in confusion. "Everything else felt so dirty." She whispered gesturing to her torn and soiled clothes.

"Charlotte, you did nothing wrong tonight," Hayden reassured her, pulling her into his embrace. "That bastard is going to get what he deserves." He felt her nod slowly against his chest.

"You should get some sleep. . ." He remarked thoughtfully, pointing in the direction of his room. "I'll take the couch."

"Please, Hayden. . ." She looked up at him, eyes watering and lips quivering, "Don't leave me alone."

She felt so small and frightened.

He gave a small nod, turning off the lights in his flat before leading her to his bedroom. Crawling under the covers, Hayden pulled the broken pieces that were Charlotte into his arms; refusing to let go. He promised himself nothing would ever happen to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this turned out horrible sorry. 
> 
> I don't know what to do next now. . . 
> 
> xx


End file.
